Breath of Life
by Powerofthewish
Summary: Klaus had met a lot of women in his 1000 years of life. None compare to Caroline, the new girl in town with her own set of supernatural problems. AU. Where Caroline was never in Mystic Falls and the originals came back for the doppelganger. Same basic beginning story line minus Caroline. Janna/Delena/Stelena/Mabekah also included.
1. Mystic Grill

Caroline's POV

It was night time. Around 10:30 and I was starving. I needed to feed, as I have had to every night for as long as I can remember. I sat at the bar in some small town named Mystic Falls. I never stayed in one place too long. America was full of small towns. One by one I went through them, taking what I needed and then leaving. Maybe a week or two was all I could manage before people started to notice. I would be safely away and quickly forgotten by the time any trouble could emerge. I was in a place called the Mystic Grill. I couldn't help but notice how everything in small towns were named after the town.

I was wearing my signature black leather skin-tight pants. My brand new blue shirt was low-cut enough to attract the right attention. And my blood-red nails tapped casually on the counter.

"What can I get you?" Said a bartender behind the counter. His name tag said Matt and he was a handsome blond boy with blue eyes. I could feed on him tonight. He was attractive enough to get my fill before discarding him.

"Jack and coke." I replied with a smile.

"I don't think you are quite old enough for that. How about I get you just a coke?" He said uncomfortably like he never heard this request before.

I put my hand on his and looked him in the eye.

"How about you get me a jack and coke." He smiled now, more than happy to do it and turned around to get it. I sat there for about 30 seconds looking around the room wondering what else was on the menu.

He put the drink in front of me. The napkin under it had his number scribbled on it.

"On the house." He said and walked away giddy as if to tell one of his friends. He was so young and innocent. And even as I sit here looking for a meal, I don't want to feed. Every night was a challenge. I destroyed all the lives of everyone I had ever touched.

I reconsidered going after him to feed, knowing I had to have someone, but realized he was working and most likely his boss would notice if he went missing.

I sat alone a moment longer considering my other options. I took a few more sips looking around the room. Not much to look at in this town. A brunette boy, who was a bit younger looking than the bartender, with a brunette girl around his age. She was hopelessly flirting with him and he barely even noticed. Two boys arguing over one girl in the corner. I think I'll stay away from them at all costs. Love triangles were not my thing. I noticed an attractive drunk man across the bar and was about to move to him when I heard the stool next to me move and someone sit down.

"We don't get many tourists here." Said an attractive English man wearing a long sleeve grey shirt and black jeans.

He would do. He looked about twenty-five and had blond hair and blue eyes. He had a few days worth of missed shaves on his face and a smirk that almost made me melt. He looked a lot better than most the men I snack on.

"You're one to talk; I doubt you're local." I said back obviously noting his accent.

"Oh this, completely fake. Just use it on the broads in here to get them to talk to me." He switched to a fake American accent half way through.

"And they fall for this, these "broads" you speak of?" I asked

"They love it. Works every time." He said still using is American accent.

"That must be why you're still alone." I said with attitude before smiling.

"Well it only really needs to work on one." He said switching back to his original accent.

"Whoever she is I already feel bad." I said looking down and taking another sip of my drink.

"She would not feel that way tomorrow." He said.

"She must not be very smart then to fall so easily for your fake charm." I said challenging him.

"No such thing as fake charm, you either have it or you don't" I looked by the door into the kitchen and noticed the blond bartender getting yelled at by middle-aged women which must have been his boss. She was yelling at him for serving alcohol. Not because I was a minor. But because he was. Oops.

"Well someone should tell him his charm isn't very charming." I said my head back in the conversation.

"Someone should tell her charming isn't what he was going for."

"And what was he going for?"

"He is just looking for some company."

"Maybe she just wants to be alone."

"No one wants to be alone. They just want someone to save them from the loneliness." He said wearing his face very seriously. I saw Matt the not-so-much-bartender point at me with a smile. He and his boss started this way.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I said abruptly.

He smiled back at my boldness, taken back a bit.

"You're place or mine?" He said. Poor bastard. Guys were easy. Most time I did not even need to use the mind control on them.

"I haven't really settled in yet so," I said trying to push toward his place instead of my nonexistent one.

"Say no more, I'll drive." He said grabbing my hand.

Klaus' POV

I was instantly more excited. Before I was more than willing to sleep with her before draining her, now I was not even sure if I would take all the blood out of this beautiful creature.

She led me outside hand in hand. I hoped I impressed her with my car. Where did that come from? I suddenly felt a need to protect and provide for her. I looked at her again and smiled. After 1000 years I was sure I was in love. I only met this girl. She doesn't even know my name and I still don't know hers. And she defiantly does not know I am a vampire.

"Thank you." She said as I open her door and then closed it. I walked around to my side and started my car heading towards home.

I could hear her heartbeat in my ear. She smelled better than any other human in the world. Even with all the other scents from the grill, hers stuck out from the other side of the room. It was why I walked over in the first place. But now being with her in the car alone, it was almost too much.

If I was not such a sinner I might have believed God had sent me an angel.


	2. Mikaelson Mansion

**A/N- Sorry for the late post. I had hoped to write and put it up on the 11th but I am a college student and it is finals time. I hope to have another chapter in a week, fingers crossed. After that maybe one every few days/day. That would be cool right. **

**Also I changed it to not be individual POVs.**

After a ten minute drive across town Klaus and Caroline finally reached their destination.

Caroline's jaw dropped when she saw where they were.

"This is your house?" She said doubtfully.

"I prefer the term mansion." He said with a joking smirk.

"I'll just bet you do." She said gawking at the place.

"Come on, I will show you around."

"There is only one place I want to see." Caroline said back.

He gave her a sinister look.

Caroline wanted to get this over with. He was charming the pants right off her and she never got too involved with her meals. Caroline just wanted to get what she came here for and then she would leave.

He grabbed her hand again. "Follow me."

Once again he felt a rush of desire flow through him. It took everything to keep him from super speeding up the grand star case. He did not want to scare her so early in the night.

His room was the last on the left. It had all sorts of art on the wall and a half-finished painting on an easel. He came from behind her and kissed her on the neck. She turned around to face him.

"Do you like it?" He asked

"Your art? Yeah I guess." Caroline recognized the fact that his artwork was possibly some of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. But she was only here for one reason.

"Maybe one day I could paint you?" He questioned with a smile.

She smiled back. Why did he have to be so romantic? Most men she fed off had to sleep with her before getting this attached.

"Just kiss me." She responded. She needed to get home. And she needed to find a home to get home to.

He did what she instructed and kissed her.

She pushed him back on the bed as she started to feel her own strength gaining.

She got on top and started to pull off his shirt in between kisses.

He ripped her shirt off. It was a new shirt, but she could always make someone buy her a new one.

She got up and removed her pants not wanting him to rip off those too. He did the same while she was off the bed.

She returned to her position on top of him, kissing him. He kissed her back fiercely.

He turned her over so he was on top. She tried to turn them over again but he was strong enough to keep her down.

She usually had all the control during feeding but tonight was different.

"I love you." Klaus said suddenly.

He was not sure why he did.

He hated everyone and everything, but she was perfect.

Caroline ignored his comment but moaned as he entered her.

He continued until she came undone.

He was about to follow and bit into her neck to increase his own pleasure.

Caroline screamed at the sudden pain in her neck.

"It's okay." Klaus said after retracting his fangs from her neck. He knew he should have warned her before he did it but he was too excited to control himself.

He looked her in the eyes.

"This doesn't hurt you. Don't scream." Caroline realized he was compelling her.

Or at least he was trying to.

Caroline put it all together right then. It all made sense.

He was a vampire. Vampires had always been more attracted to her. She smells better, feels better, and tastes better than all the other humans they come in contact with regularly.

She shut her mouth as he took a little more before pulling out of her and laying down against her.

Before she could stop him he bit into his own wrist. Shocked she looked at him.

"Drink." He attempted to compel. She did, knowing it would heal her neck and not wanting to reveal herself just yet.

She kissed him once more and then got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked confused.

She did not respond.

She pulled on her pants and found her ripped shirt.

After realizing it was useless she threw it back on the ground and pulled open his drawer.

Inside she found a black button up that would have to work.

"Please don't be scared, I can make it all better." He said as he got out of bed and held onto her face in his hands.

"Don't be scared." He repeated looking into her eyes. Caroline was not sure if he was trying to compel her now but she responded as if he was.

"I am not scared." She stated calmly. He smiled.

"I love you, we can be together for," He was silenced suddenly as she stuck the leg of one of his wooden chairs into his chest. He looked up at her as he started to fade away.

"I hate vampires." She told him with no remorse pulling the chair leg out.

He fell to the floor and turned completely veiny. Satisfied she grabs his car keys to drive herself back to the grill to get her own car.

**A/N 2- Thanks for everyone who left me reviews. It really does make me soooo happy. And how about 4x09. JoMo is amazing. **


	3. Guilt for the Guilty

**A/N- So I should be studying for my finals but I had to put this out. I was so excited about the last chapter I kept writing right after I posted it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It really does make me write faster. Also on my profile I have a link to Caroline's outfit from the grill. I will keep adding to it as a write. This chapter is also a lot longer than the last. Enjoy! **

* * *

Caroline slammed her hands on the steering wheel in the vampire's car.

"How could I be so stupid?" She said out loud to herself.

'At least he is dead.' Caroline thought.

Caroline was so disgusted with herself. She just had sex with a vampire. Correction, she just had amazing sex with a vampire. A vampire whose name she still did not know and now probably never would.

She didn't know who she was madder at, the vamp who she slept with, or herself.

She enjoyed herself immensely, as much as she hated to admit it. But he was a blood-sucker. Caroline had hated vampires ever since she met one twelve years ago. She cut off his head, unsure how to kill it. Later she found out a wooden spear through the heart also works.

She got back to the Grill to retrieve her own car. She went back inside quickly and found the attractive drunk guy from earlier. She took him outside and after a little persuading she got him to give her his wallet.

With a smile, he quickly planted a kiss on her lips before she could protest. Caroline touched her lips in shock. She was planning on feeding on him tomorrow anyway, but he signed his life away in a second. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

"What is your name?" She asked sadly, looking up at him.

"Alaric. What is yours?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Alaric." Caroline said and then ran back to her car. She started it and drove quickly away crying.

She kept driving until she reached a cute little Bed and Breakfast on the outskirts of town.

She walked in to the lobby. There was an old women sitting at the front desk. The name plate on the desk said Mrs. Flowers.

"Can I get a room for the night?" Caroline asked.

"Just one night?" Mrs. Flowers asked. Caroline considered for a moment. The nameless vampire was dead. She might as well stay a week. She would feed off Alaric tomorrow and maybe Matt the night after that.

"No, one week please."

"It is 80 a night." Mrs. Flowers said.

She looked into Alaric's wallet and found no cash. She pulled out a credit card hoping Mrs. Flowers would not question the name on the front. She could go out tomorrow and get cash, not trusting a drunk man's bank account.

"For tonight." She said handing it over.

Mrs. Flowers took it, charged it, and gave it back. She then pulled out an old-fashioned key from behind the desk.

"Follow me." Caroline did. Mrs. Flowers turned around.

"Don't you have bags sweetheart?" She questioned.

"Not yet." Caroline replied honestly.

* * *

Across town Klaus woke up with a gasp.

That human had killed him. If he were not an original he would have actually died.

How did the human manage that?

He was so engulfed with her presence he got distracted. He truly believed she would never hurt him.

He was sure he should hate her. But he couldn't. He was still completely obsessed with her.

He would have a stern talk with her when he found her.

She said she hated vampires right after she staked him.

'How odd.' He thought 'Most people with a reason for hating us are dead.'

Had she killed a vampire before? Did the blond beauty seek him out for sport?

He pulled on pair of clean pants and a clean shirt before turning to walk out the door. He stopped at the sight of her discarded ripped blue shirt on the floor.

He brought it up to his face with a smile. He reached to his dresser to grab his keys.

"Where are my bloody keys?" He spoke out loud to no one. He sighed and realized she had taken them. Of course she did. As far as she knew he was dead and he did have a very nice car.

He went to the garage and got keys to his black SUV. He got in the car and started it, driving until he reached the grill. He saw his own car already parked outside it.

Inside, he walked up to Matt.

"Quarterback, did you see the blond I was in here with earlier?" He asked knowing the two of them had talked that night before he walked over.

"She was amazing." Matt said dreamily.

"Yes I know. Do you know anything else about her?" He asked impatiently.

"She likes Alaric more than me." He said with a frown.

"Are you five?" He said with attitude, bored with this conversation. "Where is Alaric?"

"He couldn't pay his tab. He is washing dishes." Matt replied with a smile. "Serves him right for stealing her from me." He adds.

"What do you mean stealing her?" Klaus asked with a frown.

"She took him to the alley, when I got out there he was kissing her." He said sadly.

"What?!" Klaus yelled. He went to the kitchen to see Alaric, drunk in a corner washing dishes with a smile.

"Where is she?" He asked gripping the collar of his shirt.

"Who?" Alaric asked back.

"The blond girl." Klaus said impatiently.

"She would not tell me her name." He said frowning. "But she was amazing." He smiled like a loony.

"You are drunk Alaric. Tell me where she is."

"She left. She took my wallet." He said with a straight face.

"And you just let her take your wallet?" Klaus asked doubtfully.

"She was amazing." He said again. Klaus was confused.

"You're wearing vervain, correct?" Klaus asked.

"I drink it." Alaric responded.

"I thought so. I know she is not a vampire, I heard her heart beat. But she is not just a human either."

"She is a goddess." Alaric said back. Klaus glared at him.

"She is my Goddess. You would do well to remember that." Klaus walked out of the kitchen then.

"Stefan. Damon." He said walking up to the brothers. "Miss Gilbert." He said eyeing her.

"Go away." She said back.

"Be nicer to me or I'll change your donation schedule to every week." Klaus growled.

"Klaus, how nice to see you. However can we be of service tonight?" She said sarcastically.

"Much better." He said ignoring the fact it came with sarcasm.

"I need to ask you both a question. Have either of you ever met someone with the power to compel that was not a vampire?"

"What?"

"What?" Damon and Stefan said in unison.

Just then Anna came over with Jeremy.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Mind your business girl." He rudely said back. He never like pearl and his daughter was just as annoying.

"Was it a girl?" She asked him back.

"Yes." He answered hesitantly.

"Young?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Did she smell good? Like better than she should?" Anna said with a panic in her voice.

"Yes." He was getting worried now.

"Did she touch you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"And then you slept with her?" She asked.

"Why does that matter?"

"Oh my god!" Anna said in shock.

"What? What is it?" Jeremy asked her.

"In 1745 I met a woman named Marie who I thought was sleeping her way through a village. Every man in the village wanted her and in the end they fought to the death for her like fools. She was gone before the violence even started." Anna said.

"Who was she?" Damon asked.

"What was she?" Elena asked.

"I asked my mother later that night. She told me the a witch in the village made a curse to make her desirable."

"That doesn't seem like a curse." Damon said with a smirk.

After an annoyed look Anna continued "When this girl touched anyone they fell in love with her. She could make them do anything. The effects of the touch wear out eventually. But if they kissed her, they were ruined. They never stopped loving her, even if she wanted them to. They did anything to be with her. Even if she told them not to." She said slowly. She looked up at Elena and gave her a sad look. Elena's face filled with terror.

Anna continued. "She fled the village in fear. I found her again a year later. She was pregnant. She gave birth and then killed herself. My mother and I raised the daughter like she was our own blood. We told her what we were. And we were going to turn her on her 18th birthday. We never told her about her mother's curse."

"So did you turn her?" Jeremy asked confused.

"We tried. When she was 16, she lost her virginity to a boy in the village. After that the same curse awoke within her. We tried to turn her, to break the curse, but every time she woke up the same. Alive, healed from the injuries we gave her, with the curse intact. She stayed with us for 40 years after that avoiding men at all cost. She needed to feed off men to survive. Not off their blood though. She had to sleep with them to feed. We tried everything to keep them from falling in love with her. No matter what we compelled them to do, they never stopped. We usually had to kill them." She looked up at Jeremy, ashamed.

"Was she really that much of a man-magnet at 56?" Damon asked rudely. Jeremy rolled his eyes. Elena gave him a disgusted look.

"She stopped aging the night she lost her virginity, like vampires do after transition. She left after 56 years, a sixteen year old girl. I never saw her again. I figured she killed herself."

"But this girl was older than sixteen." Klaus stated. "I think."

"It could be her daughter or something I guess. I am not sure exactly how the curse works." Anna said

"So she's what? A vampire that feeds on sex instead of blood?" Damon said in disbelief.

"The witch told my mother Marie's curse was made to punish her for sleeping with her husband. She called it, meretricis malediction."

"Harlot's curse?" Klaus responded.

Anna nodded.

* * *

**A/N 2- Reviews make the world go round. The Latin is from Google translate. I hope it is right. Anna being alive and Elena being a blood bag will be explained later. Mystic falls is a different place without Caroline.**


	4. Simple misunderstandings

**A/N- I am so happy you guys are enjoying my story. Lots of twists and turns coming your way. Just remember, things are never how they seem in Mystic falls. Also I am not sure if I will use the word Succubus in the story. But to everyone who left that in a review, yes that is pretty much what she is.**

* * *

"She kissed Alaric." Klaus said suddenly.

"Then he is a shell of his former self." Anna responded.

"What. No! Fix him." Elena yelled.

"I can't. I told you my mother and I tried. We compelled the men we brought to her to leave and forget her. But she overrides our compulsion."

"Then kill her." Damon said.

"You will do no such thing." Klaus said harshly.

"You are under her spell. We can fix that." Damon said to Klaus like a parent to a child. Klaus growled at him

"She affects vampires differently Damon. She affects us more than humans in some ways. She is an addiction to everyone, but vampires are a step ahead of humans because we already have to control an addiction. Anyone who has mastered blood lust can control themselves around her. At least, not jump her bones like a human would." Anna said.

"So keep her away from Stefan." Damon said with a smirk looking at Elena and his brother.

"Should we all be worried?" Elena asks

"Not me and you. She only affects men. My mother and I actually thought vampires were completely immune from her touch at first because she did not affect us. We learned differently when she met a newly turned man we were helping out. He did not have control of his blood lust yet." She looked at Jeremy.

"Did you get her name Klaus?" Stefan asks.

"No, we were preoccupied with other things." Klaus said confidently.

"We need to find her. We need to help her." Elena said nodding her head.

"We need to help Alaric, the real victim here." Damon said back.

"Do this for me Damon. We can help them both." Elena said sweetly

Damon walked away from the group annoyed. He went into the kitchen to get Alaric.

He pulled him up to his feet and lightly slapped his face.

"Sober up Ric, we have to save you again." Damon said.

"Save me? I have already been saved by an Angel." He said dreamily.

"Yup, saving time it is."

They walked out and ran into Matt.

Matt knocked into Alaric.

"Watch where you're going pervert." Matt said rudely.

"Now is not the time Matt." Damon said in a threatening voice.

Matt punched Alaric in the face suddenly. Damon helped Alaric up and looked over to Matt.

"Stay away from her!" Matt yelled.

Elena came rushing over.

"Matt what's wrong?" Elena said

"Alaric stole her from me. I will kill him." Matt said pushing against Damon who was now holding him back.

"Did she kiss you Matt?" Anna asked horrified.

"Not yet. But she will. She loves me!" Matt said with a smile.

"She loves me!" Alaric yelled back.

Anna noticed the commotion they had caused in the Grill.

"He is going to be fine. If she did not kiss him the effect will wear off. Get him home, let him sleep it off." Anna said to Elena.

"What about Alaric? He is not fine." Damon reminded everyone.

"You know who we need to help us." Stefan said abruptly giving Damon a look.

After a long pause Damon realized who he was referring to.

"Yeah right. She would never do it. She hates all of us." Damon said.

"Not all of us." Jeremy responded.

* * *

The next day at school Jeremy was next to his ex-girlfriends locker.

"Hey Bonnie." Jeremy said casually.

"Hey." Bonnie said back with a smile.

"How have you been?"

"Good, Busy. You know the usual."

"We haven't talked in forever. I've missed you."

"You're lying Jeremy. I can tell." Bonnie said sternly.

"I need your help." He replied honestly.

"Of course you do. Vampire stuff again?"

"It's complicated."

"It always is. How's Anna?"

"Don't be like that Bonnie."

"How do you want me to be Jeremy? You knew what that spell would do to me. I saved the love of your life, because I loved you. How is that fair?"

"I love her Bonnie. I couldn't live without her!"

"Now you are not living at all!" Bonnie yelled back.

A few students looked their way during the heated conversation.

"Becoming a vampire was my choice Bonnie."

"It was a bad choice. This all started with your sister."

"Don't you dare bring Elena into this." Jeremy said sternly.

"Please, it always goes back to her. Her and the Salvatore's. " She snorted getting books out of her locker.

"You used to be her best friend."

"And now I'm not."

"Why?" He whisper-yelled.

"Because she choose the vampires over the humans. So did you."

"She is not even a vampire Bonnie. She is human, like you."

"She is a willing blood bag. That's worse."

"So you hate me now too?"

"What do you want from me Jeremy? What do you want me to say? I loved you. I loved you until that vampire-whore turned you. Now I don't love you." Bonnie said getting her last folder out of the back of her locker and closing it.

"But you don't hate me?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie paused, thinking about it for a second. She turned the small lock on the locker door and pulled to check if it was locked.

"No, I don't hate you Jeremy."

"Then I need to ask you a favor."

* * *

"This is a bad idea. Bonnie hates us." Elena said after arriving to the Salvatore house that afternoon after school.

"Jeremy said she agreed to help. They will be here soon." Stefan reassured.

"Where did Klaus go?" Damon asked walking into the room with a blood bag.

"He reported Alaric's card stolen. He found a purchase at a bed and breakfast in town. He is going to get the girl." Stefan said.

"Where is Alaric?" Elena asked

"I just locked him up downstairs. He was getting annoying." Damon said sipping at his drink.

"You're an ass. He is probably in real pain from this girl." Elena said.

"Then we should just kill her." Damon said.

"No. You heard Anna. She can't control herself. She needs to be helped."

"Alaric is the only reason Bonnie is helping us." Stefan noted.

"Whatever gets her on our side, I don't care, as long as she fixes it." Damon said taking another sip from the bag.

"How is Matt?" Stefan asked Elena.

"I called him this morning. He was horrified about punching Alaric. He's fine though. He skipped school today. I think he was worried about seeing everyone after the scene he caused in the Grill." Elena answered.

The door flew open and Elena suddenly found herself on the ground under Rebekah.

"What did you do?" Rebekah yelled her vampire face seeping through.

Damon and Stefan tried to pull her off but she threw them both off her easily.

"What did you do to Matt? He called me last night. He told me he found his one true love and that what we had was just a phase. I know you did something to him!" She screamed.

"Rebekah, stop!" Klaus yelled from the door.

"She did this Nik, she did this!"

"No she did not Rebekah! Let her go!"

Rebekah did hesitantly. Damon and Stefan came to Elena's aid.

"Really, I was only gone for 45 minutes." Klaus said to Stefan and Damon

"Matt is fine Rebekah. He was under a type of spell when he called you. Call him back. He is back to normal now." Elena said rubbing her neck where Rebekah held her down.

Rebekah picked up her phone and did just that smiling when he picked up.

"Matt?" Rebekah asked.

"No its okay they explained it to me."

"I love you too."

"Of course. After your shift?"

"Can't wait." She hung up the phone smiling.

"It's all okay. I will see you later Nik." Rebekah said and sped away.

"She has some serious issues." Damon said picking up the blood bag he dropped during the fight and throwing it away.

"You're preaching to the choir." Klaus said.

"Where's the harlot?" Damon asked noticing Klaus came back alone. Klaus glared.

"The owner of the bed and breakfast said she left for the day to go shopping. I compelled her to call me when she gets back."

"We're going to need her here for the spell." Bonnie said walking in with Jeremy.

"Bennett witch, how nice to see you." Klaus said.

"'Bring me Alaric and the girl.' That's all I said I needed from you for the spell." Bonnie said annoyed.

"We have half of that." Damon said with a shrug.

"I need all of it. To break Alaric from the spell I need her blood. Where is he?"

"Come with me and I'll show you." Damon said. Elena looked at him and mouthed 'Be nice.' He smiled at this and continued walking out of the room.

They walked downstairs to a cell which held Alaric in it.

"Damon, I need your help. I lost something. Help me find it. Help me find her." Alaric begged with his hands on the bars.

"What did Anna say the curse was called?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Harlots curse. Mellabisious Marticus I think.

"Meretricis Malediction?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah sure. How do you know Latin?"

"It is a witch thing. Like a universal language."

"And witches can just speak Latin magically? No pun intended." Damon said with a smirk.

"No, we have to learn it. It's the easiest way to communicate with dead witches though."

"Oh so you speak to dead people now."

"I'm talking to one right now." Bonnie said looking into his cell.

"Ouch. You wound me." He said sarcastically with his hands over his heart.

She walked away from Alaric, going deeper into the house. Damon followed her.

"Surdis auribus." Bonnie said looking at Damon.

"What did you do?" Damon asked.

"A type of privacy spell. Now Damon, why did you want to talk to me alone?" Bonnie said.

"Smart little witch. I need you to do something a little different from what everyone else wants."

"And what would that be Damon?"

"This girl, Klaus is also under her spell." Damon said using air quotes around 'spell'.

"So?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Love is a weakness Bonnie, you know this."

She looks down for a second, sure he is talking about Jeremy.

"Yet you seem to be so in love with Elena." Bonnie replies.

"Yes and because of this I feel pain every two weeks when she goes to Klaus' house to give a pint of blood for his hybrids." She turned her face.

"So what do you want me to do?" Bonnie asked looking back at him.

"Exploit his weakness. Kill her."

"You want me to kill a human?" She asks disgusted.

"Listen Bonnie, she did this to Alaric. She does this to men every night. She is not human and she won't stop until you stop her." Damon said in an angry voice.

"What about Klaus?" Bonnie asked looking away.

"Tell him the spell went wrong. I will protect you if he tries anything."

After a moment to consider she answers him.

"Fine. But we do this my way. Bring me the girl. Don't touch her. I will do a spell that will set in slowly. It will take a week to kill her. The full moon is two weeks away. That can be the date for the fake spell. After our spell, compel her to forget and have no contact with her again. We need to be as far away from this as possible. Do not mention killing her to anyone."

"Deal."

"I'm not doing this for you."

"Whatever gets you on our side is fine with me."

"I am not on your side. I'm on my side."

Bonnie walked upstairs, away from him. Raising her hands to end the privacy spell.

"We will do the spell on the next full moon. Two weeks from now." Bonnie said walking into the group.

Klaus walked in from another room putting away his phone.

"Why that far away?" Elena asks.

"The full moon has power. You know this Elena." Bonnie said. Elena looked over to Klaus and remembered the night he had killed her.

"Fantastic. Until then, I will find the girl and keep her safe. Mrs. Flowers just called me back." He said with a smile.

"She needs to be intact for the spell Klaus." Bonnie said. And looked over at Damon who had a smile on his face.

"I will keep her safe." Klaus repeated slowly and calmly.

After that he rushed out of the house and got into his car.

He drove to Mrs. Flowers Bed and breakfast. When he got inside Mrs. Flowers was sitting at her desk.

"Mr. Klaus. She is back." She said pleasantly.

"Give me a key to her room. And then go home, go to sleep, and forget you ever met either of us." He compelled.

She handed him the key and walked away. He walked down the hallway and up to her room and turned the key into the door.

He walked in with a smile plastered on his face.

His smile turned into a frown in an instant.

"Matt?" Klaus asked seeing him button his shirt.

"I told you she loved me." Matt said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N 2- DUN dun DUN! The Latin means fall on deaf ears...I hope. If things are a little confusing remember, Mystic Falls is a different place without Caroline.**

**Update-I went through and fixed all the Rebeccas to Rebekahs. If anyone sees anymore tell me and I'll fix those too. **


	5. A New View

**A/N- I know I am a horrible person. I should be tarred and feathered immediately. Seriously though, life keeps getting in the way. Also I am editing old chapters. Nothing big so far. I don't have a beta so I re-read all of my writings like sixteen times, but I always find things later.**

* * *

Matt was at work after skipping school.

He put on his blue Mystic Grill shirt and walked onto the floor.

He took an order from a young couple he knew from school and walked towards the kitchen.

His phone rang he was about to turn off the ringer when he saw it was his girlfriend.

"Hey Rebekah." He said with a smile.

"I am so sorry about last night. You would not believe what happened to me." He said worried about how much groveling he would need to do.

After she told him she knew what happened he sighed in relief.

"I love you Rebekah and only you."

"Can I see you tonight?" He asked.

"I'm off at six. I can be at your doorstep at 6:15."

He hung up the phone and looked up to his boss standing there.

"You punched a guy yesterday Matt. You also served alcohol. And now you are on the phone." She said.

"I had a rough day yesterday. Call it temporary insanity. It's all fixed though."

"You are a good loyal employee Matt. But any of these things is grounds for dismissal."

"I promise it's all over with now. I'm back to my good loyal self."

"No more warnings Matt. Next time you're gone. Get back to work."

"Thank you." Matt said and walked away.

* * *

Caroline had just finished shopping.

She used Alaric's card at six local stores and it still hadn't been declined.

She got home and went through what she had. She got eight new tops, three new pairs of pants and six pairs of shoes. She also bought some bags and other accessories.

She found a necklace with crisscross daggers on it at her last stop which she put on immediately.

She also put on a black floral top and black jeans. She put a handful of bangles on one hand and a ring on the other. She put on a pair of black booties and Versace Sunglasses that she had found in a cute little boutique.

Caroline was going back out tonight to the Grill. Matt would not be attached to her anymore, but she was hoping to find Alaric again.

She left and walked out the door waving to Mrs. Flowers on her way out.

She got into her car and drove to the Grill.

She felt better than she usually did. She felt more confident than she had in awhile.

Usually she waited until night-time to feed.

She wasn't even hungry yet, but she wanted to go out now.

She thought it might have something to do with feeding off the vampire last night.

The clock said 2:30. She hoped Alaric was a day drunk. Otherwise, she would have to find someone else or wait.

She got to the Grill shortly after and walked up to the bar.

Alaric was nowhere to be seen.

She only saw a few scattered youth who no doubt just got out of class.

She had slim pickings.

There was a young boy sitting with a group of girls. He was cute. But she would have a hard time not attracting attention taking him away from five pretty blond girls.

He had his arms out wrapped around two of them. All five of them were fawning over him.

She walked towards the bar and saw the blond not-bartender with his boss.

His boss walked away after a warning look and then a smile.

He would have to do. Most likely he would be embarrassed about his forwardness last night. But after she took him home he would feel better.

Tonight she did not feel guilty about anything.

Caroline walked up to him.

"Matt!" She said with a smile.

"You!" He said with venom in his voice.

She was taken back.

"Get away from me." He whisper yelled.

"Matt what's wrong?"

"I know what you are!" He yelled.

Caroline reached out to grab his hand. He quickly pulled back.

"Don't think about using your magic against me." He said.

All five of the blonds sitting with the attractive brunette started laughing hysterically at something he said. Matt looked over at the commotion. Caroline reached out quickly and touched his cheek.

Matt looked back smiling.

"You." He said again. This time he was calm.

"Much better." Caroline said.

"You look amazing." He said.

"I know." Caroline quickly replied.

"You kissed Alaric." He said with a slight frown.

Caroline looked up at him sympathetically.

"You want to get out of here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do." He responded.

"Let's go." She said. He was walking towards the door when his boss found him.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here missy. You know how much trouble I could get into because of you? A lot! Get out before I call the police!" She yelled attracting the attention of most customers including the group of six in the corner.

"I quit." Matt simply responded.

Caroling smiled and took his hand, leaving the grill with a strut. His boss' jaw remained on the floor until they walked out.

* * *

They got back to the bed and breakfast and she waved to Mrs. Flowers. Mrs. Flowers picked up her phone after waving back and made a call.

Caroline brought Matt to her room and quickly made love.

Afterwards, the guilt she had yet to feel today finally kicked in.

Matt tried to kiss her lips again, but she pushed him off.

She put on her clothes and walked out of the room and out the back entrance not wanting to see anyone.

Matt was putting on his shirt when Klaus Mikaelson barged into Caroline's room.

"Matt?" He asked.

"I told you she loved me." He responded with a smile.

* * *

**A/N2- I love you all. Thank you for staying with me. Please review. If anyone wants to be my beta I would love you forever!**


End file.
